Alouqua
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Crecen las dudas y las señales del apocalipsis. Los Winchester comenzaran a entender que no todo es como aparenta.


De las plagas de Egipto, siempre la más vigente es el momento en que los ríos se tornan sangre, así como fue que los hermanos Winchester, llegaron a Wisconsin, Green bay, para ser mas exactos, según la investigación de Sam, se habían reportado varios casos de de locura y suicidio de hombres de una edad determinada además del río de sangre que claramente siempre significa algo más.

Sam y Dean, llegaron al psiquiátrico donde se produjeron la mayoría de los sucesos anteriormente mencionados, se dirigieron a director del hospital, quien les informo como en esa semana aparecieron varios casos y todos se dieron de la misma forma.

"Todos coinciden en lo mismo, una mujer hermosa, una noche de sexo fuerte, paranoia, depresión y suicidio" Vocifero subiendo al auto Sam.

"Hermano, estoy seguro de que es algún tipo de demonio que tu encontraras en alguno de los libros o en Internet, por el momento lo que más me preocupa es el río de sangre" Respondió Dean, intentando comunicarse con Cas, que investigaba al otro lado de la ciudad el extraño caso.

"Castiel, llamo. Dice exactamente la noche en que comenzó la ola de suicidos, el río se torno rojo y que la sangre de río es humana" Sam, Dean y Cas estaban de acuerdo en que no deberían recurrir a Alex debido a su condición, la herida que Crowley le había provocado estaba tardando en sanar más de lo debido.

"Todo hace ver que es una de las plagas de Egipto, pero… La vara de Moisés fue recuperada" Sugirió Castiel, desconcertado debido a los sucesos.

"Tal vez es otra cosa, Cas, tal vez tiene que ver con la mujer o demonio que esta absorbiendo vidas en este pueblo – Sam volteo a mirar a su hermano- Dean, intenta no acostarte con cualquier mujer, ya sabemos lo que pasó con las Amazonas."

"Cierra la boca, Sam, voy por unas cervezas" Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Sam y Cas, se quedaron investigando, tenían una ligera noción de qué podría ser lo que sucedía.

"Si tuviera mis poderes, ya hubiese encontrado una solución" Dijo suspirando Castiel.

"Cas, haces mucho ayudándome a investigar y en la ultima cacería demostraste ser un gran cazador" lo consoló Sam.

"Alex, estaría sana…" Agrego en murmullo, Cas.

"Creo que ella se esta recuperando bien, además esta aprendiendo mucho de ti será un gran ángel" Cada vez que los oía hablar, Alex, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Para acallar las voces decidió investigar ese río rojo, el olor comenzaba a tornarse nauseabundo y cientos de peces flotaban en el, la mayor parte del pueblo dependía de la vida que daba ese río.

"Es una claras señal de un Apocalipsis levantándose"

"Es como si dios estuviera muy enfadado ¿No creen, Chicos?

"Si, pero en lugar de ser dios, es un arcángel que esta fuera de su eje ¿Sigues creyendo que con su ayuda podrás detener esto?" Murmuro Lucifer, mirando al horizonte.

"Si, te enjaularon una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo… ¿Tiene idea de qué demonio esta haciendo sus maldades aquí?"

"Estoy casi seguro de que es una ramera" Sugirió Rafael. "Siempre salen, cuando el Apocalipsis se levanta"

"No he escuchado que haya falsas profecías"

"No quiero aguarles la sopa, pero… Este trabajo no es el de una ramera, este trabajo es el de Alouqua, hombres volviéndose locos tras el sexo con una hermosa mujer? Esa es su especialidad… Por cierto, hace milenios que no sabia de ella." Murmuraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, Lucifer.

"¿Alouqua? Creí que mis hermanos la habían enviado al purgatorio" Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir, y ya tenia encima el aliento de los perros del infierno.

"Llévate a Lucifer, y encuentren mi cuerpo, después de esto, dudo que este sirva"

"¿Podrás con ellos?"

"¡Si! Váyanse" súbitamente un silencio ensordecedor se hizo presente, Alex, entendió que ahora las bestias hambrientas irían por los Winchester y el ex ángel.

Mientras tanto, Dean, regresaba por una callejón oscuro y vacío al hotel con algunos refrigerios, no había intentado seducir a ninguna mujer y eso era un logro importante para un don Juan como el, grande fue su desconcierto al oír los ladridos y pisadas de los feroces perros del infierno, hasta donde recordaba, no había vuelto a vender su alma.

"¿Qué carajo?" musito y comenzó a correr con desesperación, tenia el recuerdo nítido de los hellhuond despedazando sus carnes en el pasado pero fue más grande su confusión al ver que frente a el, apareció Alex.

"Corre y cierra todo, yo los detendré"

"¿Alex?"

"¡Voy a estar bien, solo corre, busquen como asesinar a Alouqua, ella es la causa de todo!" Dean, entro desesperado a la habitación tomo una escopeta y balas con sal.

¿Qué sucede Dean?"

"HellHound y Alex, se quedo a enfrentarlos, no puedo dejarla sola, ¿Dónde esta Sam?

"Sam, salio a buscarte porque no regresabas"

"Maldición Cas, encuentra como asesinar a Alouqua, según Alex, ella es la causa de todo esto." Dean, intento salir pero todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

"Alouqua, es la maestra de Lilith, es un demonio muy poderoso" Resumió Castiel.

"Todo encaja, se acuesta con hombre jóvenes, les genera paranoia, mueren, es tal cual dijo Alex" Afuera se oían los ladridos y gruñidos de los perros, Alex, había detenido a unos pocos, pero alguno llegaron al hotel, repentinamente la puerta se abrió de par en par ni la sal, ni las balas detuvieron la entrada de esta mujer poderosa.

"¿Así que tu eres Dean Winchester? Bueno, debo admitir que fue grandioso el echo de haber cerrado las puertas del cielo, ahora podremos hacer nuestro Apocalipsis en paz" Vocifero el demonio poniendo contra la pared a Dean y a Castiel.

"No lo creo, pensamos acabar contigo, puta de ojos ¿Violetas?" Respondió Dean, altanero como era su costumbre.

"Cierra la boca, insecto" en un ademán con sus manos hizo que Dean no pudiera pronunciar palabra. "Así que tu eres, Castiel, el ángel que cerro las puertas del cielo" Musito mirando fijo a Cas. "Tu vasija es hermosa, tendría sexo contigo muchos horas, Castiel"

"Eres una puta de ojos violetas, no te tocaría jamás" respondió el ángel frenético

"Hmm, veo que elegiste la segunda opción, la muerte, son hermosos los dos les estoy dando la chance de ser mis esclavos sexuales, pero si prefieren morir no me opongo."

En ese preciso instante, Sam, disparo al demonio por la espalda.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo"

"Tu deberías estar muerto, mis perros, bueno… No importa tendré que matarte yo" Elevo en el aire a Sam e hizo rebotar su cuerpo en cada rincón de la habitación.

"¡Sammy! ¡Detente perra!" Gritaba Dean, desesperado al ver a lo que el poderoso demonio hacia con su hermano, Cas, logro zafarse y ataco con el cuchillo de rubí al demonio, quién giró y con un simple movimiento de las manos lo hizo volar por los aires.

"No debieron venir, debieron quedarse en casa y vivirían un poco más, solo están adelantando su agonía, mis perros devoraron a su nuevo ángel de la guarda, su última esperanza, sin ángeles este maravilloso mundo, es todo nuestro."

En ese momento Alexis, se presento justo frente a Alouqua…

"No puede ser…" Los ojos del demonio se estremecieron, fue como si hubiese visto al mismísimo dios frente a ella. "¡Tu deberías estar muerta! Pero tu vasija… está destrozada" observo el demonio impresionado.

"¿Este cuerpo?" dijo mirándose "Si, ha perdido peso y sangre más rápido de lo qué esperaba, bueno no me voy a quedar en el para siempre, pero tu tampoco" Vocifero, Alex, quemando al demonio por completo con solo apoyar su mano en el pecho del mismo "Esto empieza a ponerse divertido" Murmuro desplomándose frente a ellos.

Dean, tuvo un recuerdo fortuito del momento en el que Michael, destruyo a Anna frente a sus ojos. Pero no podía ser, hasta donde sabía Michael, seguía encerrado en la jaula.

Sam, se acerco a socorrer a Alex que yacía tendida en un charco de sangre, llevarla a un hospital seria una perdida de tiempo, así que solo la cargaron en el auto para regresar al bunker. Al día siguiente el río de sangre desapareció y toda señal de su existencia, sin embargo en Dean y en Castiel, la persistente idea de que algo andaba mal, ya se había inoculado y crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Nota: Alouqua es un demonio conocido como la maestra de Lilith, la leyenda dice que usaba como esclavos sexuales a los hombres y cuando les daba a elegir entre seguir siendo esclavos y la muerte, la mayoría elegía la segunda opción. Saludos a todos y es un gusto escribir para uds.

Gaba.


End file.
